


Karasuno’s last couple

by Imhereforennotana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Gay, M/M, TsukiKage, YamaHina - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, daiteru, ennotana - Freeform, narikino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhereforennotana/pseuds/Imhereforennotana
Summary: Idk what to put here but this is my book from Wattpad that I’m uploading here in case something happens to my account or book.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito
Kudos: 14





	Karasuno’s last couple

Ennoshita's POV

I was sitting on my bed texting Narita and Kinoshita considering we couldn't meet up due to it raining 

Some Forgotten Mfs

Naruto: Excuse me sirrrr but don't get upset because you're single

Me: stfu

HisaHI: don't be mad because you don't have the balls to just say "Hey tanaka I have a crush on you"

I wanted to argue but my mom called

Q

I turned the phone off and went downstairs. "Yes?" "Chika honey look I found your friend walking outside in the rain." I slightly walk closer to see my friend Tanaka standing at my door with soaked clothes. "Um hey Enno." I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous he looked but I grabbed his hand and took him to my room. "Don't sit on my bed, take off your shoes, and shower I'll bring you clothes." He looked at me with a slightly confused look on his face, but he took off his shoes and went to the bathroom across the hall.

Around 20 minutes later

Tanaka came back to my room with a blue shortsleeved shirt with some black shorts. He's very comfortable at my house so he just sat on my bed. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes. If there were more people here like Noya, or Kinoshita I would've spoken up, but because I'm alone with my crush I decided to not say anything. After a minute or so Tanaka spoke up. "Soo do you let everyone call you Chika or just your mom?" "I also let my dad and Cazu (Cazuhina Ennoshita) call me that." He put a weird smirk on his face then got extremely close to my face. "Can I call you Chika?" I already knew my face was red but I tried to ignore it. "Sure if you want." He moved away from my face and sat next to me. I grabbed my phone to go back to texting, but of course Tanaka had to snatch my phone. "Nope you are going to spend time with me whether you like it or not." Knowing I had no choice I thought of things we could do. "Do you want to watch Netflix?" I turned to my right and saw Tanaka with yet another smirk on his face. By that smirk I knew he was about to make some dumb comment. "..what?" He responded with the stupidest thing I have ever heard him say. "Well well, I didn't think you'd be the type to ask for Netflix and chill." I glared at him for a few seconds before turning to grab the remote.

2 hours later

I yawned, but still tried to stay awake with Tanaka because he seemed to be really interested in this show. I saw Tanaka look over at me. "If you're tired you can sleep I don't mind." It's probably because of how tired I am, but I got up and climbed on top of him. I lie down on his chest and start to get more comfortable. I feel him put his arms around my waist. I heard him say something, but before I knew it I was asleep.

The next morning

When I woke up tanaka was still under me. I chose not to wake him up and cherish the moment. I made some subtle movements to try and get comfortable but when Tanaka moved a little I decided to stay in the position. I thought he would stop moving but he didn't. I looked up and saw Tanaka with a flushed face, now I knew for sure he was awake. I started staring at him then finally said something. "Just open your eyes I know you're awake." He opened his eyes and.. frowned. Now I feel bad. "Sorry Enno, I kind of wanted to cuddle with you for a little longer." I blushed and got comfortable again so we were cuddling again. It went silent. "I thought you wanted to call me Chika?" Once again he put that weird smirk on his face. "Okay my lovely Chika~" "Yeah we're done here." I got up and went to the bathroom, I could obviously hear Tanaka yelling for me to come back but I ignored him.

15 minutes later

I went back to my room after putting on fresh clothes and brushing my teeth. That didn't take up the entire 15 minutes. I also sat in the bathroom for a while to prepare myself to have to deal with Tanaka. When I came back I saw Tanaka on the floor while. Cazu was stepping on him. "CAZU WHY ARE YOU STEPPING ON HIM" My brother looked at me for about 4 seconds then stopped what he was doing. He walked past me to go to his room. "Don't yell at me for stomping on your idiot of a boyfriend." I was going to correct him, but I really didn't feel like arguing today. I walked into my room and sat back down on the bed. "Tanaka get up. You need to go home."He frowned. "I don't HAVE to. Saeko went on a trip with her friends soo." As much as I would enjoy spending all of today with my crush, the cuddling and him spending the night, plus him spending today will cause a system overload. "Just stay home alone or hang out with noya." He got up off the floor. "Chikara pleaseeee Noya went on a date with Asahi and I hate being home alone." I wanted to say no, but in this situation saying no just sounded evil. "Fine but please shut up you're too loud my brother will get mad." He practically jumped on top of me. "THANKS SO MUCH!" I can tell he's excited because I knew he heard me say he was too loud. I pushed him off and grabbed my phone. Narita and Kinoshita are probably gonna scream at me for not texting them again yesterday.

Some Forgotten Mfs

HisaHI: CHIKARA ENNOSHITA WHY ARE YOU NOT RESPONDING YOU HAVENT TEXTED SINCE YESTERDAY

Me: I was busy

HisaHI: Unless you were confessing to Tanaka I don't wanna hear it

Me: No you idiot we were hanging out

Naruto: wow THE Chikara Ennoshita spent time with his crush without yelling at him

HisaHI: tsundere 

Me: Yeah I'm going back to hanging out with Tanaka

HisaHI: have fun 🐸

Naruto: not too much fun I have a feeling your brothers home.

After that perverted comment I put my phone on the bed and turned the tv on.

I saw Tanaka's eyes light up. "HEY CHIKA HEY CHIKARA CAN WE WATCH PEPPA PIG?" I don't even know why I'm surprised at this point. "Fine but you have to promise to stay still and keep quiet." He nodded "I promise." I scrolled through the shows and turned on the first episode of peppa pig. He just sat there quietly mesmerized by this weird talking pig. I went downstairs to find food because I skipped dinner yesterday due to Tanaka's surprise appearance. I found two boxes of pizza with a note.

Dear Cazuhina and the other one,

I got called into work for an emergency. I left this pizza because I'll most likely be out the whole day. I need Cazuhina to clean his room because it's filthy. I need the other one (whatever your name is) to make sure you take Tanaka to his house to get some of his clothes and whatever else he needs. His sister called and said she won't be home for a while so I want him to be comfortable.

Love, mom

Ahh how wonderful, my own mother remembers Tanaka's name and not mine. Probably because of how antisocial I am but it's fine. Cazuhina came downstairs and grabbed a box of pizza. "You don't need that whole box." My brother obviously had to respond in his normal rude tone. "Takashi (Cazuhina's crush) is coming over and we'll get hungry so shut up." He walked away with the pizza box. He's normally like that so I don't really care. I grabbed a slice of pizza and went back upstairs to check ooon Tanaka. To my surprise he was still staring at the tv in the same exact spot in the same exact position. "Tanaka... Tanaka.......TANAKA." He still sat there unfazed by the noise and continued watching the show. I grabbed the remote and paused it. "HEY IT WAS STARTING TO GET GOOD!" I don't know why he enjoys this show for 3 year olds so much. "Are you hungry, if so there's pizza downstairs." He got up still upset over the fact that I paused his show. He went downstairs and came back with a slice of pizza in his mouth. "Can I finish watching peppa now?" Is that all he worries about? I unpaused the show so he can finish watching whatever this is. He went back to being completely silent.

3 hours later

I look at the time and I realize how late I woke up and how long Tanaka's been watching this stupid show. I've been listening to weird oinking sounds and something about mud. I took the remote and turned the tv off. "HEY!" I just sat there. He frowned and was, once again sad over this dumb show.

"Will you feel better if we cuddle?"

He looked back at me. "..no I'm mad at you." He's really annoying me right now. "Well Noya should be done with his date by now so you can always go hang out with him."

I saw him slightly jump "I don't care I'm mad." I get up from the bed. "Do you think Cazu would like to hang out with us. I mean his friend won't be here for another 30 minutes." 

The only reason I said that was because Tanaka knows Cazu hates him. Well not hate, he just STRONGLY dislikes him.

"NO NO IM SORRY IM NOT MAD ANYMORE!" I can hear the panic in his voice. I knew he wanted to cuddle from the beginning he's just stubborn. He crawled over to where I was laying and lied next to me. He pat his chest which (I'm assuming) meant to lay on his chest. I soon got comfortable but I feel like I'm forgetting something.

I still don't know what I'm forgetting. Then I get a text from my mom

Birth demon: Hey honey did you take Tanaka to get his clothes yet.

THATS WHAT I FORGOT

Me: Sorry I was helping Cazu

Birth demon: Next time just say no

So this is my first story and parts of this may sound weird. I tried so yeah please don't be mean. I take constructive criticism and ideas because my half of a brain cell has no ideas. If you see mistakes please correct me and I'll fix them.


End file.
